Talk:Family
Untitled Bloody hell. It's a good thing most of this was easy to remember, or I would have murdered somebody. Anyway, extra stuff: Other possible names Each of these is a roughly equivalent topic that needs to be covered in the article as well, but "DigiMemories" is the only solid, verified, and prominent name that I know of. They're also actual items, so would be easily organized next to Crests and DigiEggs, as opposed to any of the rest of these, which would be just kind of loose. * Families (can we source this name?) * * Species (from Dawn, Dusk, DS) * DNA Other considerations Go ahead and reply to each of these separately, under their paragraph, so that things don't get confusing. The Next manga spells the memories out in katakana, though they are usually written in kanji, which I've provided. Do we want to use the katakana used in the manga, or the more grammatically correct and illustrative kanji? Do we want to use the dub (from the cards and games) names, or the anime/Japanese names? For example, "Nightmare Soldiers" as opposed to "Soldiers of Nightmares", or "Aquan", as opposed to "Water". I've listed the first appearances in the parallel card series for each field, though I don't know which edition exactly came first. The only way I know how to check this is checking when the first archives on the wayback machine are for each cardlist on the Digimon Card Menu. Also, any info from the manga or anime would be appreciated (like "Piedmon's Nightmare Soldiers", etc.), especially any about the Fields concepts before they were rewritten as DigiMemories. Should the Emblems or DigiMemories images be on the left? Should we have pics for the Digitama cards, or any of the Killer/Worm/Converter cards? The kana for "DigiMemory" and "Sage" should be added to the article, and both should be mentioned in the Digimon Next section. Are there any field option cards in Booster 25 or 26? As always, I have no access to those. Category:Digimon with unknown family was left out of this page. However, it is not an actual field, or even a "No field"—it is simply those Digimon who have not yet had their field revealed. As it is essentially a maintenance category for us, should we even mention it here?Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 20:39, 23 September 2008 (UTC) ::Here's the date list, from the Carddass and V-Tamer sites: *June 1999: Starter 1, Booster 1 *September 1999: Booster 2 *November 1999: Starter 2 *February 2000: Booster 4 *December 2000: Ultimate Battle Set 1 *July 2001: Ultimate Battle Set 2, Booster 11 *September 2001: Starter 6 *April 2002: Starter 7 *March 2002: Booster 14 The landscapes for each species, according to Dawn/Dusk, are: #Holy: Marble/Castle #Dark: Darkness/Night #Dragon: Volcanic/Magma #Beast: Desert #Bird: Grassland #InsectPlant: Tropical/Jungle #Machine: Machine/Panel #Aquan: Coral Species to Field ...would a Holy Digimon be part of the Virus Busters family? Likewise for the rest of the Digimon in, say, Digimon Data Squad and the DS World games? Lanate (talk) 08:02, 14 April 2009 (UTC) :Yes, it's a straight-to-straight conversion. 13:02, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Real pages Now that we've gotten deep into the Channel project, we're getting some real information on what the groups actually are. I've tried building up Dark Area somewhat on the locations page using these refs, but we should definitely look into starting pages for the other group types, and we need to edit the links so that they point at both the category and the topic page (maybe a link to the topic in the applicable section, and a list of links to categories in a see also.) Other pages which mention the field names as a plot object should also link to the topic page, instead of here or to the category. So, I'll start going through and collecting refs, like we did with Chrome Digizoid, but if anyone would like to help me, it would be appreciated. Also, if we can get any of those sources from out of V-Jump, that would be great. I have no idea where they would be archived, though. 22:26, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :From TMS: PLEASE INCORPORATE: Digimon Adventure - Episode 41 Wild Sea King - MetalSeadramon Quote MetalSeadramon: "My only problem now is who I should use among my evil Deep Savers Army..." Quote MetalSeadramon: "Well done, Anomalocarimon! I expect nothing less from a member of my Deep Savers Army!" Digimon Adventure – Episode 42 Dangerous Game – Pinocchimon Quote Narrator: “However, Taichi and the others were able to defeat one of them – MetalSeadramon, commander of the Deep Savers Army.” Digimon Adventure – Episode 43 and the Forest of Doubt Quote Narrator: “But sadly, the sudden appearance of the second Dark Master, Pinocchimon of the Wind Guardians, left them with no time to grieve.” Digimon Adventure – Episode 48 to Bomb – Mugendramon Quote Mugendramon: “Metal Empire Army! Move Out!” Hagurumon 1: “Metal Empire Army! Move Out!” Hagurumon 2: “Metal Empire Army! Move Out!” Digimon Adventure – Episode 49 Numemon Quote Piyomon: “So he’s working for Mugendramon now…” Sora: “He must be a part of the Metal Empire Army.” Quote Narrator: “One of the Nightmare Soldiers, LadyDevimon, greets them with her attacks.” Digimon Adventure – Episode 50 Woman’s Fight – LadyDevimon Quote Andromon: “She is one of the Nightmare Soldiers.” Quote Elecmon: “I thought it was one of the Nightmare Soldiers fooling around, though.” Page title I'm kind of uncomfortable listing the whole concept of Fields as under the page title of DigiMemories, as it feels like a reversal of the true scheme of things, where DigiMemories are items related to Fields. Lanate (talk) 02:41, July 24, 2014 (UTC) :Sure. 04:30, July 24, 2014 (UTC) MetalEtemon Is it worth noting that MetalEtemon is a Nature Spirit, completing the quintet? And Unknown is a family, the pagumon family, which included most of Etemon's henchmon (and datamon) as well as digimon that could fall in more than one field, usually because they came from the nameless first 4 virtual pets Ethan J Brown (talk) 04:33, May 25, 2017 (UTC) ::That section is included because the concepts are an explicit part of the fiction, not as a "look they all match" trivia note. MetalEtemon does not have an army named "Nature Spirits", so it would not be appropriate to cover there. 14:27, May 25, 2017 (UTC) PS4 Games With the knowledge of the DS types counting as families, do we want to do the same with the Story PS4 games and MAYBE Next Order? that would give the new Digimon Families (such Hudiemon) and add a few to a few other Digimon (such as Deep Savers MetalGarurumon). If so, the types are following with what I assume they would fall under. Dark - Nightmare Soldiers Earth - Nature Sprits (?) Electric - Machine Empire Fire - Dragon's Roar (?) (I don't think I'd count this, otherwise Digimon like Kyubimon and Garurumon would fall under this as they're Fire types) Light - Virus Busters Neutral - N/A(?) Plant - Jungle Troopers Water - Deep Savers Wind - Wind Guardians Marcusbwfc (talk) 21:59, June 6, 2018 (UTC) :I'd rather not; I think this assumes a little too much. Lanate (talk) 02:38, June 7, 2018 (UTC) I'm a purist, I don't like reclassifying stuff into new categories such as Virus Busters (which is racist as it had already been established that Virus types aren't inherently evil) or Dragon's Roar & Jungle Troopers Ethan J Brown (talk) 04:56, June 7, 2018 (UTC) ::Well unfortunately for you, they're official Families used in cards, manga and games.Marcusbwfc (talk) 04:58, June 7, 2018 (UTC) :::Species EXP is synonymous with Families. Elements are not, and there are plenty of times when a Beast Digimon has the Fire Element even in the DS games. This article already states that these elements are generally correlated, but are not synonymous. 16:16, June 8, 2018 (UTC)